Chowder - The Party (2009 lost episode)
My friends works at Cartoon Network Studios, so he thought it would be best for a Cartoon Network fan like me to test it. It came in a blank case, with a sticky label reading, "The Party" in yellow font. There was a storyboard drawing of a party, with Chowder chugging a beer. At the time, I paid no attention to it, and inserted the disc into the player. It started with, Chowder telling us about the party he's throwing, and how much his friend will appreciate it. He puts on a menacing grin, and goes inside the house. Chowder grabs a bottle of...what I can assume is Grapity Grape Juice. He pours some other liquid into the same juice, not that it changed much. It cut to a picture of the house at night, and showed Mung, Shnitzel, Truffles, Chowder's friends, and the rest of Chowder's friends walking into the clubhouse. "Wow, astounding," says Mung. "How'd you plan the party by yourself, little buddy?" asks Truffles. Chowder simply stares at her, and I could tell it kinda creeped her out. He was smiling, or laughing, just frowning at her for 5 minutes. It got a little static-y, not a lot that I couldn't see it though. I could hear Chowder's voice say: "Oh, I just got skills." The quality of the animation was quite choppy, when the static disappeared. It showed the people drunk, stumbling blindly around the clubhouse. Mung stumbles back too far, and falls down the slide. Truffles asks Chowder what he put in the juice, and Chowder replies with, "Oh Truffles, I only put alcohol." Truffle's eyes widened and said, "W-What?" before she could confront him, she gets really drunk and stumbles a bit to the left of the club. Chowder, from out of nowhere, grabs a shotgun. "Prepare for pain, motherf*****************************". Techinal Difficulties, please stand by. It cuts to a shot of the morning, police cars surrounding the house, with their sirens ringing in the distance. They investigate the place, and find the bodies; one of the police officers found Walden's outside, and gasped in shock. But still, they couldn't find Chowder. It shows Buggy walking, until the newsboy, looking very shocked, gives him a newspaper. "Extra! Extra!" the newsboy screamed. "Dead bodies found in the Wubb Club!" "What?" Buggy replies. "Read this!" the newsboy hands him the paper, and Buggy gasps when reading the headline. "Who could have caused this?" Buggy yells to the newsboy. "I don't know, and I don't care," the newsboy replies, harshly. Buggy ran to the crime-scene, passing all of the "DO NOT CROSS" tape, and entering the club. He is almost to the room with the body, when suddenly a loud screaming noise could be heard. It turned into a gurgle, as Buggy proceeded up the stairs. It can be noted, that the 'scream' sounds a lot like the police officer that discovered the people's bodies. Chowder jumps onto Buggy, and the screen flashes static for 7 minutes. Then Chowder is seen grabbing the screen (or camera, if you perfer), before it goes back to static. It went back to the episode, with Buggy's dead body, lying in a pool of blood. The police, once again, go to the club in the morning. "Hey Officer Earl!" cries one of the officers. "I think we have a new murder crime, and is traced to the same place," says another officer, scanning the clubhouse. Chowder appears in front of them, and says, "Time to die, my pretties!" Chowder begins to cackle, like an old witch, before a cop pulls out a knife, screaming Chowder's name repeatedly. Then he stabs it into his stomach, Chowder's eyes begin to close and he became weaker. Chowder grabs the knife out of his stomach, and strikes at the other cop, killing him instantly. But soon after, Chowder falls to the floor, lifeless, as it fades to static. It cuts to Mung, Chowder, Shnitzel, and Truffle's tombstones as Earl and Huggie are crying over their loss. This time, the video finally ended. I emailed back to my friend, asking him about the blood and gore factor of the episode, and the plot of a murderous Chowder. He simply replied with this - Love, Zack" Still curious, I clicked on the file - the episode, if you may, that I had just watched - and, surprisingly, it was the exact plot he told me about. No murderous Chowder. No drinking alcohol. No murders, nothing disturbing at all in fact. I decided to put this "episode" to rest, and went to sleep for the rest of the night. Maybe that wasn't the episode I thought it was...